supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bedrich Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Annie heads to Alaska on a rescue mission to tame 20 tots who terrorize their young single mom, who is at wit's end." Announcer: "20 tots work together as a team." Submission Reel ???: "Hi, I'm Camille. I'm a single mom and college student. My partner left me behind after meeting another woman on the computer. My kids and I were originally from Canada." Observation Begins Annie: "Did your kids ruin any holidays, Camille?" Camille: "Unfortunately, yes. Thanksgiving and Christmas were ruined." Annie: "How so?" Camille: "First of all, Thanksgiving was ruined, because " Annie: " " Camille: "Well in Christmas, we went shopping until my children began shoplifting over $500 dollars of merchandise. On Christmas Eve, they all began a tremendous food fight with their cousins. And on Christmas Day, they stole presents from their cousins, took revenge on them for getting presents, and when playing outside, they defecated and urinated on the snow." Mall Mayhem Annie: "Later on, mom took the kids to go to the mall to buy a birthday present for their cousin, but it was nothing but appalling." parks her limo at the mall shoplifts a PB&J Otter DVD Camille: "Eve, put that PB&J Otter DVD back." runs to the toy store and shoplifts a Diego plush Camille: "Banjo, put that Diego plush back." spits at an adult man's face Camille: "Bubbles, you do not spit at anyone." places a whoopee cushion on a bench Camille: "Night, don't do that." pulls an adult woman's hair Camille: "Courtland, let that lady's hair go." runs into a Starbucks coffee shop and plays with a cash register Camille: "Charles, leave the cash register alone." scratches a security guard in the neck Camille: "Clayton, you don't scratch people; it hurts very much." removes his clothes and runs through the mall naked while Camille tries to catch him Camille: "Oliver, come back here and put your clothes back on before someone sees you!" jumps into a fountain with his clothes on Camille: "Ash, come out of the fountain." runs to a candy shop and shoplifts a few pieces of candy Camille: "Megan, put all of that candy back." runs to an unauthorized area Camille: "Danielle, get out of there. You do not have permission to go there." urinates on some plants Camille: "Sandy, no! You do not go pee-pee on the plants." goes to a Ralph Lauren shop and hits a shopkeeper Camille: "Excuse me! Binky, we don't hit people. That is not nice. And come out of the shop." goes into an elevator alone Camille: "Grace, where are you?" defecates on a bench Camille: "Rocky, you do not take a dump on that bench." puts fake doo-doo on the floor, steps back, and sees a man step on it laughs at that Camille: "Belinda, please don't place fake doo-doo on the floor, and it is not funny." goes to the Disney Store and knocks over some toys on a shelf Camille: "Matilda, pick up the toys and put them back where they belong." pushes a security guard to a fountain Camille: "Henrietta. No pushing, please." flips off a customer Camille: "Bryce, you do not flip people off." climbs on a gargoyle statue Camille: "Ladonna! Get down from there now! You do not climb on the statue." Annie: "And when the vigintuplets wanted McDonald's when Mom said they were going to have Subway, they threw a very epic tantrum." Megan: "WE WANT MCDONALD'S!!!!" Camille: "Not today, we will be having Subway. Now into the stroller you go." deposits her vigintuplets into the stroller vigintuplets begin throwing a epic and scary tantrum 5 minutes later and her kids arrive at Subway Dinner at the Restaurant Annie: " " Sandy, Megan, Ladonna, Charles, Grace, Courtland, Night, Rocky, Belinda, Ash, Clayton, Henrietta, Danielle, Matilda, Bryce, Banjo, Eve, Oliver, Bubbles and Camille are sitting down at a restaurant Camille: "You're having vegetables for your dinner and then you're having fresh fruit salad." turns his nose at his plate full of cabbage and beets Bubbles: "Yuck! I hate cabbage and beets! I hate when you order for us!" Banjo: "Celery is gross! I don't wanna try it!" Camille: "Just try them, guys." Bubbles: "I don't want to eat my beets and cabbages!" picks at his garden vegetable salad Clayton: "Carrots, yucky...cucumbers, yucky...onions, yucky and smelly...tomatoes, smelliest...mushrooms, yuckiest...beans, stinky...peas, stinkiest..." Eve: "Tomatoes and mushrooms are yucky!" Oliver: "Ew, I hate spinach and broccoli!" Charles: "Turnips are yucky!" Ladonna: "And these peppers taste terrible!" Ash: "Pineapples and shrimp smell awful!" Binky: "Onions are the yuckiest!" Banjo: "I hate celery!" Bryce: "Broccoli is stinky!!" Sandy: "I don't like salmon." Matilda: "And I don't like turnips. Care to trade plates, Bryce?" Bryce: "Sure." trades her turnip plate for Bryce's broccoli plate eats the turnips whilst Matilda eats the broccoli Bryce/Matilda: "All gone." Binky: "I'll trade my onion plate for your celery plate, Banjo." Banjo: "Deal!" and Banjo swap plates happily eats the celery whilst Banjo eats the onions Binky/Banjo: "Finished!" Bubbles: "I'll trade my cabbage and beets for your pineapple and shrimp, Ash." Ash: "Sounds good." and Bubbles swap their plates eats his newly received cabbage and beets whilst Bubbles eats the pineapple and shrimp Bubbles: "Yum, delicious! I like shrimp and pineapple!" Clayton: "Hey, Ladonna. If you don't want your peppers, do you want my salad?" Ladonna: "Okay." gives Ladonna his salad bowl while Ladonna gives him her plate full of peppers chows down on the peppers while Ladonna happily eats the garden vegetable salad Ladonna: "I like it, it's delicious!" Clayton: "I like peppers!" trades her salmon plate for Charles' turnip plate takes a bite of the salmon, chews and then he swallows. He then smiles Charles: "I like salmon." Sandy: "And I like turnips." trades his spinach and broccoli for Eve's plate of mushrooms and tomatoes takes a bite of the tomatoes and mushrooms and eats them Oliver: "I like mushrooms and tomatoes." Eve: "And I like spinach and broccoli." suddenly, the vigintuplets immediately spit their foods out The Vigintuplets: (in unison) "NOT!" Camille: "Hey, we don't spit. That is not polite." Parent Meeting Teaching Begins House Rules Family Routine Naughty Pit Super Naughty Pit Trash Talk Teaching Continues Camille gets a phone call phone rings answers the phone Camille: "Hello, Bedrich Residence, this is Camille speaking." ???: "Camille, it's been a while." Camille: "Jill, how are you?" Jill: "Well, it's been a while." Camille: " " Jill: " " Camille: "What theme will he have?" Jill: "Lewis will have a circus themed party/ice cream social." Camille: "I don't know if I can make it Jill. My kids are such a handful and very difficult to keep in line." (Bubbles is listening, and he whispers to his vigintuplets sibling and tells them what is going on) The vigintuplets' extremely scary and epic tantrum (part 1) AM Morning Annie: "When the kids wanted to play outside on the swings, slide, seesaw, merry-go-round, the sandpit and the swimming pool and to have a picnic, and then mom said no. The vigintuplets kicked up their new record high epic tantrum which lasted 20 hours." is laying out 11 blue sailor suits and 9 red sailor dresses on each bed of the vigintuplets Rocky: "Mommy, can we please go outside on the swings?" Camille: "No, not today, we're going to your cousin Lewis' birthday party." Annie: "But Camille would be taking them to a birthday party, which is being held at the community center." Sandy: "Why do we have to go?" Binky: "WE DON'T WANNA PUT OUR PARTY CLOTHES ON!" Sandy: "We look like dorks in Sailor Suits!" Clayton: "Who the hell do you think we are, Donald Duck?" Camille: "I want you guys to dress up very smartly for the birthday parties." runs around the house naked Camille: "Come on, Mr. Atoms and his bus will be here any minute!" grabs Ash, and Ash hits Camille Henrietta: "WE HATE LEWIS!!!!!!!!!!" Ash: "Lewis is a stupid dork, and should die in Iraq!" Annie: "I could not believe what I just heard from a three year old." steps in Annie: "This is the first warning. You need to get ready to go, Ash, or else you will be put in the Naughty Pit. Do you understand?" The vigintuplets' extremely scary and epic tantrum (part 2) 3 Hours to Get Ready! Matilda: "I don't wanna go!" Binky: "You're stupid and I wish that you die in a train wreck!" Ash: "Why do we have to go to a stupid party anyway?" Camille: "Because we don't see your cousins very often, and it would be nice to see them at least every once in a while." 2 Hours to Go! 1 Hour Left! Camille: "Right, you're all going in the Naughty Pit!" (Camille puts Henrietta in the Naughty Pit located in the basement, and then discards 10 lavender beanbags into the pits) (Camille puts Rocky in the Naughty Pit located in the laundry room, and then discards 10 indigo beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Eve in the Naughty Pit located in the living room, and then discards 10 fuchsia beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Oliver in the naughty pit located in the dining room, and then discards 10 polka dotted beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Bubbles in the Naughty Pit located near the banister on the third floor, and then discards 10 sky blue beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Megan in the Naughty Pit located in the bathroom, and then discards 10 lilac beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Ladonna in the Naughty Pit located in the garage, and then discards 10 Aqua beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Grace in the Naughty Pit located in the hallway located on the second floor, and then discards 10 rainbow beanbags into the pits) (Camille puts Courtland in the Naughty Pit located on the third floor, and then discards 10 black beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Night in the Naughty Pit located on the second floor, and then discards 10 tie-dyed beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Belinda in the naughty pit located near the banister on the second floor, and then discards 10 ice blue beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Danielle in the Naughty Pit located near the stairs on the first floor, and then discards 10 white beanbags into the pits) (Camille puts Bryce in the Naughty Pit located in the attic, and then discards 10 grey beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Sandy in the Naughty Pit located in the dining room, and then discards 10 purple beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Clayton in the Naughty Pit located in her office, and then discards 10 orange beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Banjo in the Naughty Pit located in the guest room, and then discards 10 green beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Charles in the Naughty Pit located in the hallway, and then discards 10 red beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Matilda in the Naughty Pit located in the bathroom, and then discards 10 pink beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Binky in the Naughty Pit located in the garage, and then discards 10 yellow beanbags into the pit) (Camille puts Ash in the Naughty Pit located in the kitchen, and then discards 10 blue beanbags into the pit) Time to Go! Charles: "I don't like our dorky cousin." Atoms and his bus arrives Atoms honks the horn Annie: "But their antics nearly caused the bus driver to lose focus." Camille: Just ignore them. Keep focusing on the road. Annie: "We ended up going back home after the vigintuplets made Camille, the bus driver and myself turn up over 30 minutes late for the party." The Vigintuplets Get in to Very Serious Trouble Annie: " " Camille: "Distracting the bus driver is not only unacceptable behavior, but also very dangerous. There could have been a very bad accident. You guys are very lucky that Mr. Atoms and your Aunty Jill didn't press charges against you, otherwise you'd be in prison." Annie and the triplets arrive home Annie: "Camille why don't you go into your bedroom and take a breather." Camille: "Okay." sends the vigintuplets straight to the Naughty Pit Magic Play Technique Annie: "I am going to introduce the magic play technique!" Camille: "So, kids, what are your ideas?" Bryce: "Let's pretend we are cowboys and cowgirls!" Camille: "Nice idea!" kids pull out cowboy hats, boots, sheriff's badges, and bandanas Car Drill Technique Dining Out Technique Camille Books a New Restaurant Annie: "I have an idea, why don't we make your kids try the foods that they are actually ready to try?" Camille: "Maybe you are right." dials a number to Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts